Silver Light of Equestria
by Capt. Silver Light
Summary: This is the story of my OC and his life durning this time period. You will see into his past and, see what becomes of him. Please read, because I'm bad at summaries. :P. Rated M for violence language, and possible sex in future chapters. OCxOC and OCxPrincesses
1. Chapter 1

Silver Light of Equestria Ch1 Silver Light

A/N: Hello all. This is my first story, so I apologies if it s not that good. This story will basically be about My OC Silver Light, and what I want to do with him. I will eventually put up a bio for him, but I think I should wait until his character develops, because he starts out as one thing but will end up being another. So please enjoy.

Silver was walking along in the forest. He was returning back from a scouting mission he had sent himself on. He was apart of a special group of the Solar army known as the PonyProtectors. Silver was the head captain of the Protectors, as well as captain for squad one out of five squads. This was no ordinary group of ponies. This group had certain powers that nopony else had, but more on that later.

Silver was too tired to use his powers to get back, and too tired to teleport back. He walked into a clearing in the forest and looked up to the moon. The light of the moon shined down on him, revealing him from the shadows. He was white, not as white as Celestia but a similar color. His mane and tail were grey with streaks of white. His eyes were purple, and his cutie mark was two crossed swords with a star in the middle of them.

Silver looked around the forest and sighed. He was still a long way from the castle. He was thinking about just resting where he was for the night when he heard rustling from behind. He turned around to find a dark blue alicorn walking out of the bushes. He quickly bowed. "Good evening Princess Luna" He said

Luna giggled "Good evening captain Silver." She said with a smile. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"I felt a strong magical pressure, and I wanted to investigate." He told her standing up straight at attention. "I have discovered a changling camp about a six day walk away. It appears to be of no threat at the moment."

Luna giggled again. "Silver you don t have to be so formal it s just us, and I like to think that we are friends. So please relax." She said smiling at him.

"I..uh Sorry" He said relaxing his muscles. "It s just a force of habit. Celestia used to punish me for not being formal around you two." He said

"Well when it s just you and me I don t want to you to be formal. I hate formality, so please when it s just you and I there is no need to be so formal." She said walking up to him, and hugging him.

Silver hugged her back and nodded. "Alright Princess- I mean uh. Luna" He said

There was a loud howl, and a burst of magical energy as yellow eyes appeared in the bush behind Luna. They stared into Silver s eyes for a split second before a creature lunged out of the bush and toward Luna and Silver.

Silver reacted almost instantly. There was a flash of light and he was no longer hugging Luna. He was behind her, standing on two legs. He was holding an unsheathed sword with what looked like hands. He was wearing a black Protector uniform, with a white captain s coat. On the front of the coat was a picture of his cutie mark and on the back was Celestia s cutie mark. His sword was stopping a creature from advancing on him and Luna. Silver pushed the creature off of his sword and jumped into the air. He swung his sword down and sliced the creatures head in half blood and guts spewing everywhere. The dead creature evaporated into thin air. He sheathed his sword, cleaned himself off and turned to Luna. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked

Luna was shocked at what happened, she wasn t ready for it. She shook her head to clear it. "Yes I m fine. I just wasn t ready for it." She said looking up at him. She giggled seeing him all serious. "It s been awhile sense I have seen your protector form." She said

Silver sighed. "Well things have been peaceful lately, but I have noticed things have started to change, there have been more hostile attacks as of late." He said turning back to a normal pony.

Luna nodded "Silver thank you for saving me." She said walking up to him.

Silver looked at her. "There is no need to thank me, its part of my duty." He told her.

She smiled "Yeah but you wanted to save me though," She said nudging him with a hoof.

Silver smiled and shrugged. "I guess so." He said with a sheepish grin.

Luna giggled again. "Would you like me to teleport you to the Castle, I think Celestia wants to know where you went."

Silver sighed "Great more punishment, yeah I guess you should. Let s go." he said tiredly.

Luna nodded and her horn glowed, they were teleported to the Canterlot Castle throne room where Celestia was standing waiting for them to arrive.

A/N I am haveing a lot of fun in this story, so expect more soon. Sorry for ending this chapter in this ass hole place, but I wanted to end it there. I plan on using a frind of mine, Rockywater check him out great guy, OCs Chrysta Rivershine, Shadowmere possibly which also means Crossblade, and he will be writing a story along side mine in her POV so be sure to check it out. also if anyone is willing to do some fan art of Silver let me know, I need something of him, and I suck at drawing. Love you all (except for the flamers) and will see you soon. SilverLight out. and yes my real name is John


	2. Chapter 2

Silver in Equestria Ch 2 Silver s relief

A/N I am really bad at authors notes, but I just want to let you know that Rocky and I are doing a side by side story thing. Mine from Silvers POV, and his from Chrysta s. I am looking forward to seeing what you guys think. So please enjoy Chapter two. .

"Silver Light! Where have you been?" Silver heard Celestia ask in her usual motherly voice, although she sounded a little upset, and angry.

Silver light bowed and continued bowing as he spoke. "A thousand apologies Princess, But I had felt a strong magical pressure and wanted to investigate, I didn t send my squad members to do it because I wanted to go by myself." He told her still looking at the ground.

Luna sighed. She hated seeing him this way, and didn t understand why Tia was so mean to him. She decided to go and stand by her sister and watch as they talked.

Celestia sighed and looked out the window. "Rise Silver" She said still looking out the window. "I understand what you did, but next time please tell me before you go off on your own." She said in a softer voice than the one she was just using.

Silver rose and looked up to her. "Understood" He said a little confused "So you re not going to punish me? Not going to make me clean the squads barracks or clean the castle s bathrooms or..or, rearrange he castle s library?" he asked expecting to be punished by now.

Celestia sighed and held back a tear. "No I'm not" She said in a steady voice "I just want you to return to your chambers, I have an assignment for you I want to give you in the morning." She said still looking out the window. "You are dismissed" She told him.

Silver nodded "Yes ma'am. Thank you." he said bowing again and leaving the throne room. He was a little confused about what just happened but decided to just be thankful that he wasn t scrubbing toilets.

Celestia looked to the door when is closed behind Silver. She then turned to Luna and pulled her into a hug. Celestia sobbed into her sisters mane. "Oh Luna I wish sometimes that I didn t keep secrets from him, but I have to." She told her younger sister.

Luna hugged her sister back a little confused. "What secrets Tia?" She asked

Celestia shook her head and looked into Luna s eyes. "I can't say just now, I'm sorry, but in time I will tell you," she said whipping her eyes. "but for now I just need to be alone with my thoughts. If you need me I will be in my room." She said as her horn glowed and she teleported to her room.

Luna was confused but decided to think nothing of it for now. She wanted to go see Silver and make sure he was ok before he went to bed.

Silver was walking down the hallways of the castle. He turned a couple of corners before he came to his room, just inside his squad's area of the castle. He walked in and sat down on the bed thinking about what just happened. There was a knock at the door that interrupted his train of thought. "Come in Luna" He said feeling her magical presence.

Luna walked in giggled. "How did you know it was me?" She asked

Silver just gave her a look that said. "Do you even need to ask?"

Luna nodded "right forgot, you can tell who and where we are with out looking at us." She said sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked him

Silver nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, I just am not sure what just happened." He told her.

Luna sighed I'm not sure either, but I'm sure whatever it is Tia has a good reason for it." She said putting a hoof around him.

Silver smiled and hugged Luna "Yeah I'm sure your right, He said thanks for being a good friend."

Luna giggled again. "Your welcome." She told him hugging him back.

Silver let go of her and sighed. "I need to get some sleep, so I ll see you later Luna." He told her.

Luna nodded and got up. "Alright then I'll see you later Silver." She said waving to him as she left his room and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Luna was gone he crawled under his covers and fell asleep. Silver woke up the next morning just as the sun began to rise. He got out of bed and stretched. One of his squad members knocked on his door. "Come in." He told him.

The squad member opened the door and looked at Silver. "Captain, Princess Celestia wishes to see you". He said

Silver nodded "Understood. Thank you." He told the squad member. Who nodded and left. Silver sighed and made his bed before leaving his room and walking down to the throne room to see Celestia. He knocked on the door when he got there. "Enter Silver" He heard Celestia's voice on the other side. He entered and bowed closing the door behind him. "Good morning Princess." He said.

Celestia nodded "Rise, and yes it is." She told him.

Silver looked up to see Celestia staring down as him. He also saw another alicorn standing next to her. This alicorn was pure black, and was clearly male. "So you wanted to see me?" He asked her.

Celestia nodded "Yes I did, there has been recent increase in the number of attacks around Ponyville, all of which are from changelings, odd creatures, or Ponies that appear to be dead but still able to harm us, according to the reports. So I want you to go to Ponyville and defend it for a while, and I want you to make some friends while your there, you seem lonely lately." She told him

Silver nodded, a little unsure of the makeing friends part, but went along with it. "alright anything else?" He asked her.

Celestia nodded "Yes Luna has suggested that you take her son." Celestia s voice went high pitched when she said son. " Shadowmere, along with you. She thinks you two will make great friends, and she wants him to go out and see new places. I have set up a house for the two of you on the outside of town, where nopony should bother you. You will leave as soon as you are packed and ready to go." She told him.

Silver nodded "Understood." He said. He watched as Shadowmere walked down from where he was standing and over to Silver.

Shadowmere smiled and held out his hoof for Silver. "It s a pleasure, to meet you Silver." He said

Silver shook his hoof and replied. "The Pleasure is all mine Prince Shadowmere."

Shadow smiled "Mom has told me a lot about you." He said as he let go of Silver s hoof and walked back up to Celesatia.

Silver smiled. Good, so I m ready to go when you are." He said.

Celestia smiled "Wonderful the carriages are waiting for you. You two best be on your ways." She told them.

They both nodded "Yes ma'am" Silver replied. Shadow kissed Celestia s cheek. "see you later Tia" He told her. Then both Silver and Shadow left the throne room and began walking toward the carriages.

A/N Again I have a lot of fun writing these, but school is starting soon for me so Chapters my be less frequent than I would like, but I will still be writing new ones, never fear. Please feel free to review, but no flamers please. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And go check out Chrysta s POV on Rocky Water s fan fiction page.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Light of Equestria Ch 3… A Ponyville Greeting

A/N: I have gotten such a positive response from the last couple of the chapters. I am really happy for how this is turning out. Rocky is helping me with this chapter with his OC. So please enjoy.

Silver and Shadow walked to the carriages. Silver stepped aside to allow Shadow get in first. Shadow chuckled as he got in and sat down. Silver climbed in behind him, and sat across from him. Shadow gave the signal for take off, and the carriage took of flying directly toward Ponyville. Silver was looking out the window, trying not to make eye contact with Shadow. Shadow noticed what Silver was trying to do, and chuckled. "Silver you don't have to be so uptight, and formal around me. Mom told me how formal you are because of Celestia. Please try to relax" He told Silver

Silver looked over to Shadow, and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Shadow. I just wasn't sure how you would take informality." He said shyly. Silver was really nervous around the dark alicorn.

Shadow crossed his hooves. "Now don't get the wrong idea, when it's just us you can talk freely, but if you humiliate me, or make me look bad. I swear on Celestia, that I will end you." He said sternly.

Silver gulped and nodded. "Understood sir." He said shrinking in his chair. He resumed looking out the window. He was thinking to himself. "_What was Luna thinking, her son doesn't seem to like me very much."_He thought to himself.

Luna's voice appeared in his head, after she read his thoughts. "Silver it's me Luna, I'm talking to you through our minds, and I know shadow can seem intimidating, but just try to get to know him. He is a good boy. You just have to get to know each other." She said in his head.

Silver mentally sighed. "Alright Luna, I'll try, but if he tries to smite me, you might need to vacuum up my guts." He told her.

Luna giggled "I don't think it will come to that." She said leaving his mind.

Silver sighed and looked back to Shadow. "So Shadow, have you been here before?" he asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah I have some friends there." He said with a bored look on his face.

Silver nodded not sure whether to continue the conversation. "Oh that's cool." He said

Shadow just nodded. "Yep" he said clearly uninterested.

Silver sighed and just sat back and waited for them to get to Ponyville.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When they finally touched down in Ponyville, Shadow got out first. Silver put on a serious face and climbed out after him. Everypony was bowing to shadow as he walked through the town toward the house Celestia had acquired for was following close behind Shadow. He noticed a pink pony in the distance bouncing towards them at a rather fast speed.

Shadow noticed the pink mare. "Oh, no..."

"SHADOWMERE!" Pinkie yelled, tackling him.

"Ouch... Hello Pinkie." Shadowmere said, levitating her off of him and getting up.

Silver ran over to them and looked at the pink mare floating in mid air above Shadow. "I assume this is one of your friends?" He asked sticking a hoof out to help him up.  
He noticed a light blue colored mare walk up next to Pinkie, with a shocked look on her face.

Shadowmere replied "Yes, isn't it obvious? We are so much alike." In a sarcastic tone.

"It's been a while, how come you're here?" Pinkie asked, still being levitated.

"Well, I wanted to visit you, of course. Why else would I leave my comfy couch?" Shadowmere said, smiling at her.

When Pinkie was released from his magic, she hugged him again. "Well I'm happy to see you, I'm sure the others will be to, I don't know where they are right now bu-"

Shadowmere put a hoof to her mouth, chuckling. "I'll find them eventually."

Pinkie nodded. "Okie Dokie!"

Shadowmere looked over to the blue mare. "Who is this?"

"Oh, her name is Chrysta. She is my new friend!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you Chrysta. I am Prince Shadowmere." Shadowmere said, holding out a hoof.

Chrysta shook his hoof gently. "Nice to meet you too.." She said in a quiet voice.

Silver was standing behind Shadow, not wanting to interrupt, or get in the way. He was thinking about what he was going to be doing the next few days when the pink mare tackled him in excitement.

"So who are you? Are you new here? What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie. Would you like to be my Friend? Everypony is my friend." She said very quickly.

Silver gave her a blank and confused look before saying. "I am Silverlight, yes I am new here, and sure I would love to be your friend." He said answering her questions, and also levitating her off of him.

Shadowmere chuckled, watching Silver get Pinkified.

Chrysta smiled slightly, but still didn't say anything else.

Silver chuckled standing up and setting the pink pony back on her feet. "Well it's nice to meet you." He said to Pinkie. He sighed and brushed himself off before turning to Chrysta. "And according to Pinkie, you're Chrysta, right?" He asked extending a hoof for her to shake.

Chrysta lightly shook his hoof. "Yes." She said quietly.

Silver nodded and gave her a small smile. He let go of her hoof. "Well I'm Silverlight and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Chrysta smiled a very small smile and just nodded her head. She then looked away and pretended to be focused on watching a butterfly.

Silver felt a magical pressure build. It was getting close to them. Silver turned around to where he felt the pressure. "Shadow did you feel that?" He asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I did. But I have no idea who is making it."

"It feels similar to the pressure I defeated last night when I was with Luna." He said looking around for the source.

Silver saw where the pressure was coming from. A hole ripped open in the sky and a huge bug like creature with a white mask on it's head lunged out of it. The hole closed just as the creature left it. Silver jumped into action. He transformed and jumped into the air. He drew his sword and stopped the bug creature from attacking.

"I found it, this looks similar to the thing I defeated last night, although it has a different body."He said pushing the creature away with his sword.

Chrysta was slowly backing up, scared of what Silver turned into.

Pinkie just laughed and said, "Cool!"

Shadowmere didn't even pay attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what he wanted for lunch.

Silver felt a second pressure appear behind Chrysta. He quickly killed the one infront of him. He used a high speed running technique, to save Chrysta. He didn't have time to kill the thing before he reached Chrysta, so he grabbed her and flash stepped, away, with her in his arms, but not before the creature was able to claw his arm. Silver was standing twenty feet away from the creature with Chrysta in his arm and his sword in the other. In the arm he was holding Chrysta, he was bleeding. The bug like creature had been able to make a pretty deep cut into his arm.

"Damn this hurts," He said trying to ignore the pain. He looked down at the trembling Chrysta in his arm. "Are you okay? Did it get you?" He asked.

Chrysta didn't answer, she was to in shock. She wanted to spread her wings and fly off but she couldn't move.

Silver looked down at her. "It's okay, you're safe. I won't let it hurt you." He said holding onto her.

Chrysta just closed her eyes and trembled more violently.

Silver tried to calm her down. He looked up at the creature who was staring directly at them. Silver gripped his sword tighter. "Pinkie" He called. "Take Chrysta and get her to safety, I'll come and calm her down when I'm done here." He said

"Okie dokie" She said

Silver flash stepped over to her and put Chrysta on her back. Then he gripped his sword with both hands -it was harder to grip with his arm injured- and ran forward. The creature jumped into the air and dove down toward Silver . Silver jumped up and met the creature half way, and kicked it in the face, sending it flying into the air. Just as Silver was about to jump higher and kill the thing, another hole opened up and swallowed the creature before Silver could attack it.

Silver sighed and landed back on solid ground next to Shadow and Pinkie, who was supporting Chrysta.

Silver sat down and placed his hand over his injured arm, and began to heal it. He looked up at the rest of them. "Is anyone else hurt?" he asked them.

Pinkie shook her head, "No but that was so cool, the way you went like whoosh, and then like blam, and the way you saved Chrysta was awesome!" She said clearly overly excited.

Silver just sighed and nodded. "Chrysta are you ok?" He asked standing up and walking over to the trembling mare.

"Ye-yeah... I'm fine..." She stuttered.

Silver turned back to a normal pony. "Are you sure, I know flash stepping can scare some pony who hasn't done it before. I'm sorry, I just need to know your not hurt." He said

Chrysta tried to reply, but she couldn't form the words on her tongue. She just shook her head and turned. She flew off. She needed to be alone.

Silver sighed and watched her fly off. He turned to Pinkie. "You'll have to reintroduce me to her, I think that battle gave her the wrong impression." He told her.

Pinkie nodded actually being serious for once. "Yeah she is a sensitive and shy one" she said. She then Gasped. "I need to go make you a welcome to Ponyville party!" She said jumping up and down on the spot.

Silver shook his head and sighed. "No I don't think that's necessary, I don't want a party." He told her.

"Aww" She said sounding disappointed. "ok well at least let me introduce you to my friends later."

Silver nodded "Alright, that sounds nice." He said turning to Shadow. "So Shadow, should we head to the house?" He asked.

Shadow nodded "Yeah I need a nap." He said yawning and walking toward the house.

Silver followed and waved to pinkie as he walked. He was also thinking about Chrysta, he was worried about her and hoped that she was alright.

A/N: Well that was a good chapter, let me know what you guys think, reviews are much appreciated. see you guys in the next chapter. Silver, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Light of Equestria Ch 4…. Soul what?

Silver and Shadow were walking through town, with ponies staring at Silver, still in shock from what they just saw. They came to the front door, and Silver unlocked the door. Shadow walked inside, but before Silver could a purple unicorn stopped him.

"Uh... Hello?" she asked. "I'm twilight sparkle, and who are you, what was that power we just saw, what was that thing you just killed, are you apart of some secrete service, can I see you in that transformed state you were in?" she asked in a very quick succession.

Silver was a little taken aback. "Um...Twilight was it? Right, I would love to answer your questions, but I really need to send my report in to the princess and see if she known's any more about the situation. I have no idea what those things were, and I will brief the town later… probably." He said wanting to get inside and rest for a moment.

Twilight's ears perked up when she hear the word princess. "You know the princess? How?" She asked

Silver sighed. "She is my superior, I work directly under her. I will explain more once I get my report sent and a response." He said

Twilight sighed a little disappointed "Alright, but I will also be sending a letter to her. I want to know what going on."

"Wait how do you have direct contact with the Princess?" He asked

Twilight stood tall and proud, and puffed out her chest. "I am Twilight sparkle, Celestia's most faithful student." She said

Silver just nodded. "Ah that makes sense. I have heard about you." He said "I'll see you later Twilight." He said walking into his, and Shadows house and closing the door before she had a chance to ask another question.

Silver sighed and walked up the stairs to his room. He sat down on his bed for a moment and just rested. He was a little worn out. He was feeling around for the magical pressure of Chrysta. He was worried for her. She seemed to be in an extreme state of shock, and he didn't want her hurting herself. He found her by a lake. She was stressing out, and pacing trying to calm herself. Silver thought best not to disturb her until she was calmed down.

Silver stood up and walked over to the desk in his room. He sat down and began to write a letter to Celestia, telling her everything that happened and asking what she thought those creatures were.

When he finished writing he, rolled up the scroll and magically teleported it to her.

With in seconds, he felt Celestia make a mental connection with him. "Is all of what you wrote true?" She asked in side his mind.

"Unfortunately it is." He told her. He thought he could hear a worry in Celestia's voice that he had never heard before. "_It was probably just the fact that they were talking through their minds._" He thought.

"I coming to ponnyville now, this is something I need to talk to you in person about." She said before she broke the mental connection.

"Wait, what NOW?" He asked thin air. There was a flash of light and Celestia appeared in front of him. Silver quickly bowed. "Is it that bad?" He asked

She sighed. "No not at this point but I did need to come in person to explain things to you and the town. I think it will be easier this way."

Silver wasn't entirely sure of that, but nodded. "Alright, how do you whish to proceed?" He asked

"First I want to explain things to you, and my student Twilight, as well as Shadow." She said in a serious voice. "Then I will explain you and those things to the town, so they know that you are protecting them." She said walking out of his room and down stairs.

Silver followed. "Okay, is that all we need to do?" he asked

Celestia hesitated for a moment on the steps before answering. "Yes that is all." She said sternly, but Silver could hear a hint of regret in her voice. He was starting to wonder what was going on with her.

Celestia walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to a napping Shadow. "I have sent a letter to Twilight. She should be here in a second." Just as Celestia stopped talking there was a knock at the door.

Silver opened the door for the purple mare. "Well come on in Twilight." He said closing the door behind her.

Twilight looked over to her mentor with worry written all over her face. "Princess what is going on?" She asked sitting next to Celestia on the couch. Silver sat in an armchair across from them.

Celestia sighed. "Well I guess I should explain Silver first." She said looking at Silver then back to Twilight

"It might help" both Silver and Twilight said at the same time.

Celestia nodded and explained Silver and the Pony Protectors to Twilight. When she was done Twilight looked over to Silver. "That explains so much." She said.

Silver smirked and nodded. "Yeah" He said.

Celestia looked at both of them. "Now for the things you saw. I want Shadow to be awake for this." She said with a glow of her horn.

Shadow woke up with a jolt. "HEY what the Hell?" He exclaimed. "Oh Aunt Tia, It's you. What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here to explain those creatures you saw earlier today." She told him with a serious look.

Shadow nodded. "Alright, I don't see why you needed me to be awake." He said in a mood.

"Because I want you to know what they are." Celestia said a little annoyed.

Shadow sighed. "Okay, Okay. I'm listing." He said tiredly.

Celestia nodded. "Good, now those things are known as soul eaters." She said.

"Soul what?" Both Silver and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Soul eaters." Celestia repeated. "They were only rumored to exist, but based on your report Silver I think that we are dealing with soul eaters." She paused before continuing. "Soul eaters are fallen souls that have not passed on. They are a mix of all sorts of beings from all different dimensions. They have to feed on living souls to survive. Why they are only appearing in Equestria now? I think it is just a freak accident, they were looking for living souls to feed on and they found our dimension. They can come in all different shapes and sizes. The ones you fought to day were small fries compared to some of the things I have heard about them. They are defiantly a force we need to take seriously." She said

Silver took in all the information. "So when I was fighting that thing, and I saved Chrysta from it. I saved her from being eaten?"

Celestia nodded "Yes you did, and it's a good thing you did. When a soul it eaten by a soul eater it gets turned into a soul eater." She explained.

Shadow nodded and yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked.

Celestia sighed. "Yes I don't need you anymore" she said

Twilight looked at Celestia with a look of shock on her face. "I never knew such things existed. How terrifying" She said to nopony in particular.

Silver stood up. "We need to inform the town right away, of my presence and the danger of those things, what did you call them, Soul eaters?"

Celestia stood up. "Alright then." She said as she walked toward the door.

Just as she reached it the door burst open and a pink pony ran in.

Celestia stepped back a few feet surprised by the appearance of Pinkie pie.

Twilight stood up. "Pinkie what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie ignored Twilight and faced Silver. "Silver it's Chrysta. My pinkie since is telling me that she is in danger." She said as she twitched around where she was standing.

A/N I just want to say thanks to all of you who read and review. The reviews are what keep me motivated to keep writing, so please just take a couple seconds to write a quick review to tell me what you think of the story. I plan on getting the next chapter out sometime later on this week. I want to say Wednesday or Thursday, but school just started and it is a nightmare, so no promises. I do promise to have it up by next Saturday at the latest. See you all later –Silver light

P.S and Yes I did change the story pic this is what silver currently looks like in the story. For some reason it cut off his tail I will try to fix that and repost it.


End file.
